A late happy beginning
by ErguiShan
Summary: En el momento de la batalla final de Emma y Gideon, Regina aceptará por fin la realidad que tanto tiempo llevaba retrasando, y su historia dará un giro inesperado, y no tan inesperado para algunos, cuando se enfrente a uno de sus momentos más temidos. SWANQUEEN.


**Hey! Soy Marta, y este el primer fanfic que escribo, aunque llevo un tiempo escribiendo algunas historias propias. Básicamente la idea viene porque no he podido resistirme después de ver la Season Finale (o final de series también si queréis), sobre todo después de ver la escena entre Emma y Regina. Es un One-Shot, aunque tengo pensado otro más largo con varios capítulos para un futuro.**

 **Espero que os guste y caiga alguna review jeje.**

* * *

En el momento en el que veo a Emma Swan en la calle principal de Storybrooke, siento como si me hubieran quitado un peso enorme de encima. Sin embargo, no me queda más remedio que acercarme a abrazar únicamente a mi hijo, mientras que Hook y sus padres la pueden abrazar perfectamente. Sí, somos mejores amigas, pero puedo contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que hemos tenido algún contacto físico de verdad.

—Fiona ha dejado a Gideon con una última orden —dice Henry, sin apartar los ojos de su madre biológica—. Debe matar a Emma pase lo que pase.

—Entonces tenemos que matarlo nosotros antes —contesta Hook.

No puedo evitar mirar a la rubia, intentando encontrarle sentido a todo, mientras ella no para de abrazar al pirata, que es lo que lleva haciendo estos últimos meses. A veces me pregunto qué ha hecho con la Emma Swan que una noche llegó a mi casa con mi hijo; con la Emma que, sin dudarlo, taló mi manzano con una motosierra… la Emma que nunca dudó en desafiarme.

—No, es una trampa —acabo diciendo—. Si Gideon mata a Emma, entonces la luz se destruye. Y si Emma le mata a él, entonces su corazón se oscurecerá y la luz será destruida igualmente.

—No tienes que matarlo —añade Blancanieves, quien una vez fue mi enemiga mortal y ahora forma parte de mi familia—. Solo resiste hasta que Gold consiga su corazón.

—No, no servirá. Regina tiene razón, es una trampa —responde Emma—. Y es la trampa perfecta. Pase lo que pase, la oscuridad ganará.

En ningún momento aparto la mirada de esos ojos verdosos con un tono azulado que tanto han caracterizado siempre a Emma, mientras intento buscarle la lógica a esto porque Emma no puede morir… ¿verdad? ¿Qué será de nosotros si la Salvadora muere? Hace escasos minutos estábamos a punto de morir simplemente porque estaba dejando de creer en los cuentos, y nosotros somos personajes ficticios, a fin de cuentas.

—No estoy diciendo que te rindas, porque no puedes rendirte —empiezo a decir finalmente—. Emma, sobre todo tú deberías saber que siempre hay una tercera vía.

Continúo mirándola, intentando grabar a fuego en mi memoria su imagen, pero no parece entenderme, así que al final opto por agarrar su mano y alejarla de todos. Porque necesito decirle la verdad, lo que ella ha significado para mí en estos años, y eso es algo entre ella y yo.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando viniste a Storybrooke? Nos odiábamos.

—Regina…

—No, es verdad —la interrumpo antes de que intente hacer ver que no, porque las dos sabemos la verdad por mucho que ahora nos pese—. Yo era la madre de Henry, pero tú decías que lo eras tú. Y nos peleábamos —sigo hablando, pero hago una pequeña pausa, intentando asimilar todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza ahora mismo; los recuerdos y sentimientos de esa época que tan lejana me parece ya—. Y Dios, anda que no nos peleábamos… Pero tú encontraste una tercera vía: las dos nos convertimos en su madre.

Emma me mira con esa mirada que, durante unos segundos, me recuerda a mi Emma; a la Emma que parece haberse esfumado desde que está con el pirata y, sobre todo, desde que sacrificó todo simplemente para que yo fuera feliz.

—Hoy he visto cómo mi mitad malvada… era altruista —continúo con mi intento de discurso motivador para la batalla final—. Nos ha salvado a todos, y nunca imaginé que eso pasaría. Igual que tú todavía no has visto cómo te las arreglarás para salir de esta situación. Pero lo harás.

—Suena como si estuvieras hablando desde la esperanza —responde Emma, y no puedo evitar sonreír de medio lado, porque sí.

—Es algo que tú me has enseñado durante estos años, cuando nunca te has rendido conmigo.

Ni siquiera sé cómo consigo hablarle claro, porque ser sinceras entre nosotras siempre ha sido una especie de tema tabú por muchas veces que nos dijéramos que confiamos la una en la otra, o que nadie nos entiende igual. Puedo saber perfectamente cuando Emma me miente, y ella cuando yo le miento, pero ya está.

—¿Qué debería hacer? —me pregunta.

—Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento indicado.

Quiero añadir algo más, pero no consigo formar más frases con sentido en mi cabeza ahora mismo, y ni siquiera me da tiempo porque de un momento a otro, Gideon aparece, y la batalla final da comienzo.

Mi primer instinto es salir corriendo para proteger a Henry y evitar que vea en primer plano toda la situación, porque Emma es su madre y no es indicado que lo vea por si pasa lo que menos queremos todos. Después, observo yo misma la pelea de espadas con una tensión agobiante en el pecho.

Y entonces, pasa lo que todos temíamos.

Emma Swan, la Salvadora, vuelve a sus inicios de luchadora cuando tira la espada y deja que Gideon le clave la suya. Y entonces es como si el mundo se me cayera encima y noto que me cuesta hasta respirar.

Tardo un par de segundos en reaccionar, pero acabo yendo al encuentro de Emma con todos, y ruedo los ojos cuando veo a Hook acercarse a Emma para besarla y, después dar una patada al aire gritando que por qué no ha funcionado.

—¿De verdad te pesabas que eso funcionaría, ojos pintados? —pregunto de manera irónica.

—Regina… No es el momento para piques innecesarios —me interrumpe Blancanieves. Respeto su decisión, no solo porque tenga razón, sino porque acaba de perder a su hija.

En realidad, creo que ni siquiera he asimilado lo que acaba de pasar, y conforme vayan pasando los minutos, lo comprenderé. Y hacía mucho que no me sentía así. Ni siquiera con Robin la sensación fue tan… ¿extraña?

—Quizá… quizá es que el beso no ha funcionado porque no ha sido con la persona correcta —dice Henry, pensativo.

Y así es como acabo viendo a uno tras otro besar a Emma, y obviamente sus padres y nuestro hijo en la frente; como cuando Emma despertó a Henry de mi maldición.

—Regina, faltas tú —dice Zelena tras probar a darle el beso, porque total, qué más da ya por probar, ¿no?

—No va a funcionar —respondo de manera seca y algo cortante.

—Mamá, por favor… Hay que intentarlo.

Me gustaría poder decirle que no, que la magia no puede hacer milagros, pero Henry siempre ha podido conmigo, especialmente si me mira con esa carita a la que casi nunca he podido decir que no. Una tienes sus debilidades, por muy Reina Malvada que sea.

Me acerco a Emma, y con cuidado, deposito un suave beso en su mejilla, cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Y entonces pasa lo que durante estos últimos cuatro años he temido: un beso de amor verdadero.

Me di cuenta de que Emma era especial para mí justo cuando conseguí hacer funcionar el sombrero con un simple apretón suyo en mi hombro. He crecido rodeada de magia, y he oído mil veces la frase que dice que solo el amor verdadero puede crear portales así como así. ¡Hasta cuando hacemos magia nuestro color es el del amor verdadero! Sin embargo, siempre he creído que todos nos hemos hecho los ciegos, o que simplemente pensábamos, como yo la mayoría de las veces, que todo eso no eran más que casualidades porque Emma es fruto del amor verdadero.

—Regina…

Es su susurro diciendo mi nombre lo que me saca de mis pensamientos, y me giro para mirar a todos. Entonces, tengo un instinto nervioso, temiendo lo que vaya a pasar, porque reculo, con intención de desaparecer de la calle y encerrarme en mi mausoleo.

—Mamá —dice Henry, que es como si supiera mis intenciones, y a veces odio que mi hijo me conozca tan bien.

—Vaya, sí que os queréis para ser amigas… Los besos de amor verdadero de amistad son nuevos para mí... ¡Pero Regina! ¡Gracias! —responde Hook, y se me acerca con intención peligrosa de abrazarme.

—Eh, eh, lejos, maravilla sin mano; un poco de espacio personal —digo antes de que se acerque más. Solo faltaría que me abrazase ya.

—Los besos de amor verdadero de amistad no existen —dice el príncipe.

Ojalá tener una cámara a mano ahora mismo para poder retratar la cara de los padres de la princesa y Salvadora, especialmente la de Blancanieves, de verdad.

—Pero… pero… ¡yo soy su amor verdadero! —grita el pirata.

—Creo que ya ha quedado comprobado que no —responde mi hijo.

De verdad que ojalá poder huir de aquí; esconderme hasta que la tormenta pase, porque lo que menos necesitaba ahora mismo es una confirmación de que lo que tengo con Emma es algo más que amistad. Ya me había hecho a la idea de vivir alejada de ella simplemente si Emma estaba feliz, fuera con quien fuera.

—¡¿Quién iba a pensar que ellas dos fueran amor verdadero?! —vuelve a hablar el pirata, esta vez con un tono de voz más alto.

—Yo —responde mi hijo—. Soy el Autor; veo cosas que el resto quizá no ve a simple vista —continúa—. Estaba en sus miradas, en su magia combinada, en lo mucho que se completan… y no hablemos de la cantidad de sacrificios que han hecho la una por la otra —añade, y se encoge ligeramente de hombros—. Soy un niño, pero no estoy ciego como para no ver que su historia siempre ha estado ahí, en el subtexto.

—¿Significa eso que me quieres? —interrumpe Emma, mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos. Sinceramente, por un segundo había hasta olvidado que ella está aquí presente.

¿En serio me está preguntando eso después de lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotras? A veces es una idiota. Sí, es mi idiota, pero eso no quita que lo es.

—¿De verdad hace falta que te responda, señorita Swan? —contesto con ese tono irónico que tanto me caracteriza.

—Pero… ¿no era Robin tu amor verdadero?

Oh, Robin, quien durante un tiempo me hizo creer que quizá podía llegar a ser feliz, aunque no fuera con Emma… Y quien supuestamente era mi alma gemela.

—Es el alma gemela de la Reina Malvada —empiezo a decir lo que tantos meses llevaba ya pensando, pero que nunca había querido pararme a analizar demasiado por miedo—. Ya no soy la Reina Malvada, lo sabes. Y he cambiado mucho desde que esa hada cotilla me dijo que el hombre del león tatuado en el brazo era mi alma gemela —continúo, pero hago una pequeña pausa—. Puede que durante un tiempo estuviéramos destinados a estar juntos, pero he cambiado mucho en el proceso, tanto que he dejado de ser su alma gemela.

—Espera… ¿león tatuado? —pregunta Emma. ¿De verdad solo se ha quedado con esa frase? —¡Yo tengo tatuada una flor de león en la muñeca!

No puedo evitar soltar una risa; una risa de felicidad completa por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Quizá no me equivoqué cuando un año atrás, le dije a Emma que debíamos vencer al destino y ganar nosotras. Pero podríamos haber hecho esto algo antes, porque las dos sabemos que, desde el principio, hubo una atracción irremediable entre nosotras; una tensión que nunca resolvimos porque Emma rompió mi maldición y nuestra relación cambió completamente. Sin embargo, más de cuatro años después, aquí estamos.

—¿Pero y tu querido pirata? —pregunto. ¿Por qué se ha casado con él si no le quiere?

—Simplemente me fui con él porque pensaba que no me querías, y no soportaba la idea, así que decidí irme con él para no sentirme completamente sola. Y ya no supe cómo volver atrás cuando perdiste a Robin —dice, y se encoge ligeramente de hombros—. Lo siento.

—Somos un desastre —digo, meneando la cabeza.

Esta vez es Emma la que me besa a mí, pero con un beso en condiciones y no uno casto en la mejilla como yo a ella. Y yo le devuelvo el beso como tanto tiempo llevaba queriendo hacer, mientras le agarro de la nuca y enredo mis dedos por sus rizos dorados.

—Vaya… Menudo beso —dice Emma cuando se separa para coger algo de aire—. Deberíamos haber hecho esto mucho antes.

De fondo, escucho los gritos desesperados y molestos del pirata, y a nuestro hijo carraspear. Me siento tentada de girarme para mirar a los padres de Emma, pero prefiero disfrutar del momento que tantos años he ido retrasando.

—Y lo que te queda por descubrir, querida —respondo de manera burlona—. No sabe de lo que soy capaz, señorita Swan.

Y así empieza mi final feliz: con un beso de amor verdadero, y con la frase provocadora que le dije en uno de nuestros primeros encuentros, cuando me desafió como solía hacer antaño.


End file.
